


So Are You to Me

by Le_Creationist



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett pregnancy, F/M, Fluff & Feels, I am the sappiest sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Creationist/pseuds/Le_Creationist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has some news for Hewlett. (AU where Annlett moves to Scotland and lives happily ever after)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Are You to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to move this from Tumblr to AO3 after doing a quick edit. I wrote this in 30 minutes flat after seeing hsw99's post about an Annlett pregnancy reveal. Long live Annlett and may the plot bunnies not get you when you're attempting to leave for work! 
> 
> (Also, I may have been listening to Beyonce's 'Countdown' and 'Love on Top' while writing...The title is from eastmountainsouth's song.)

Edmund Hewlett strides into his home, eager to escape the chill outside. He has spent all day making his rounds on the estate, conferring with tenant farmers and seeing to their concerns. Tedious as it could be, he takes his responsibilities as a landowner very seriously. At the end of the day, the sincere pleasure of having a home to return to never quite wears off and to that end, Edmund endeavors to be efficient whilst going about his due diligence.  
  
Edmund removes his hat and shrugs out of his cloak, frowning slightly when he is greeted with unexpected silence.  
  
"Anna?" He calls out from the foyer. He waits for a moment but no response comes.  
  
Edmund goes to the sitting room, the study, and the library but his wife is nowhere to be found. He grows uneasy. The fear of a past life when her safety wasn't always guaranteed slowly creeps into his heart.  
  
He tries his bedroom next. They each have their own but hers has remained unoccupied since the very first day they came to his home in Scotland. She is very much a beloved fixture in his daily life now and the force of relief he feels when he finds her tucked into bed is all-encompassing. Her hair is unbound, wild and dark over her pillow. The high lace neck of her dressing gown is visible where it peeks out from beneath the thick duvet.  
  
The autumn chill has permeated the space and the sputtering fire in the hearth is nowhere near warm enough for her to be comfortable. Edmund sees to building it up to a healthy blaze before approaching Anna's bedside. He is still concerned to find her asleep at half past five, but then she opens her eyes and sees him standing there. Her face is especially lovely when the vestiges of sleep haven't quite left her--the sleepy affection in her eyes never fails to move him. She shifts toward the center of the bed so he can sit next to her.  
  
"Hello," Edmund murmurs, lifting a hand to gently stroke her cheek. She affixes a look of such tenderness on him when she places her hand over his.  
  
"Come to bed?" Anna asks plainly.  
  
There is nowhere else he'd rather be. He changes into a dressing gown but leaves his breeches on as Anna holds up the covers so he can slide in beside her. He moves in close, wraps his arms around her. She sighs with contentment as she settles into his embrace.  
  
He tells her about his day, of old Mr. McCutchan who needed assistance mending a fence and gathering his escaped sheep. She laughs when he describes the difficulty of bringing the flock together but in the end, they were successful.  
  
They fall quiet eventually. Both savor the warmth of the other until the concern he feels can no longer be ignored. "My dear, are you quite well? I confess I was surprised to find you retired so early."  
  
Anna Hewlett has never been a woman to sit still for long. She likes to be productive, industrious with the running of their house, because it suits her general disposition to be in a perpetual state of graceful motion. He worries she has overextended herself, that some malaise has taken root to render her so fatigued.  
  
He glances down at Anna to find her expression has changed drastically. Her eyes glisten with deep emotion but there is a smile on her lips, tremulous and beautiful.  
  
"Edmund," She whispers. His heartbeat stutters and he has the impression she is about to tell him something momentous, something he will cherish till his dying breath. "I...I do believe I am with child."  
  
He thinks of sunrise over the water near Setauket, of dawn breaking over a misty little island half a world away. He thinks of constellations and conversations they've had over every topic imaginable. He loves her for all that she is and all that they've lost, because in the end, they have each other. It's more than he ever hoped for after he resigned his post in the king's army. Anna's lips find his and he loses himself in her completely, his hand rests on her belly where a new life grows.  
  
"I love you." She says when they pull apart.  
  
"And I love you. Now, rest, my dear."  
  
He holds her as her breathing grows deep and even, nestled into his body. There truly is nowhere on God's green earth he'd rather be.


End file.
